


The Morning After

by TracyK



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyK/pseuds/TracyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet showing my version of their first morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Sunshine crept through the gauzy curtains. The darkness of night was giving way to a dawn that promised a future, she’d only ever dreamed possible. Perhaps she was still sleeping, and the last blissful hours were simply that, a dream.

Not able to bear opening her eyes, Nicole’s other senses took over. She inhaled the scent of honeysuckle, a gentle smile forming, unbidden. It was a fragrance that reminded her of summer, and someone so special, she could almost believe her to be magical. Dreams are magical, but they don’t come true, do they? There was more. Gentle breathing whispered to Nicole’s ears, speaking a truth only Nicole could hear. It was a truth, implicit and undeniable, in the certainty that she wasn’t dreaming after all, she wasn’t alone.

Nicole opened her eyes with the hesitancy of a child, fearing the monsters to be vanquished in a darkened bedroom. It was a hesitancy born of longing for the one who would surely complete the missing pieces of her soul. Nicole’s breath caught in her chest.

Waverly Earp was lying next to her. Nicole was gazing at a face so serenely beautiful, artists would clamor to capture the vision with their palettes of color. Unable to stop herself, Nicole traced her fingertips across Waverly’s brow, down a perfectly sculpted jawline, to reverently touch lips she’d worshiped with tender kisses.

Realizing she was being watched, Nicole looked up to find eyes the color of green summer fields, gazing at her. Waverly Earp was summer, itself, and she was looking at Nicole with a love so pure Nicole knew her heart would forever belong to this one woman.

“I love you baby,” Nicole’s whisper seemed to fill the quiet of her bedroom. This was her truth. Waverly was her heart, her absolution, and Nicole’s love for her was the only truth Nicole would ever need, to sustain her for the rest of her days.

The words were enough to draw Waverly forward, pressing her lips to Nicole’s, before speaking her own truth, “And I love you. Always… forever.”


End file.
